mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldengrape/Gallery
Season one Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Goldengrape makes his debut Goldengrape id S1E7.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png|Goldengrape at a fashion show. Over a Barrel Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Pinkie finishing the song S1E21.png The two sides part ways S1E21.png Ponies running about S1E21.png Twilight talk some sense S01E21.png Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Goldengrape preparing to throw pies S1E21.png Road For Buffalo S1E21.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Regular day in Ponyville S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Season two Luna Eclipsed Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Pinkie 'did you hear that' S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie looking at something S2E04.png Pinkie opening candy with beak S2E04.png Pinkie Pie about to eat a candy S2E04.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Mayor Clown S2E4.png Goldengrape about to throw spider S2E04.png Goldengrape angry S2E04.png Luna aiming S02E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png The Cutie Pox Ponies at the door S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Queue for Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Stinking Rich buying Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png|Waiting in line to buy zap apple jam at Sweet Apple Acres. Pony silhouettes S02E12.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png Line of ponies for the cider S2E15.png Crowd upset S02E15.png Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Lyra Heartstrings jumping S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Putting Your Hoof Down Asparagas shop S02E19.png Goldengrape about to grab some vegetables S2E19.png Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.png Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.png Fluttershy sad1 S02E19.png Fluttershy sad2 S02E19.png Pinkie Rarity worry S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png It's About Time Pinkie with balloons S2E20.png Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png Ponyville Confidential Ponyville skyview S2E23.png Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade. Getting the parade ready S3E04.png|Getting ready for the parade with Daisy, Amethyst Star, Minuette, Rainbowshine, "Neon Lights" and Royal Riff. Daisy and Goldengrape at the parade S3E04.png|On the Tomato float with Daisy. Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png|"Neon Lights", Dr. Hooves and Royal Riff follow them. Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Merchandise Goldengrape Mystery pack.jpg Category:Character gallery pages